


MerMay Drabbles 2020

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Birthday, Cell Phones, Childish questions, Dogs, Drabble Collection, Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human Discovers Mermaids, Humans are Aliens, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Lecturing Your Younger Brother, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Mermaid Saves Human, Minor Injuries, Natural Disasters, Nearly Drowning, Necklaces, Pirates, Seashells, Sirens, Snacks & Snack Food, Star Wars Day, Sunsets, Swimming, Swimming Too Far From Shore, Talking, Thinking, Toddlers, Treasure Hunting, Underwater, Worldbuilding, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: I found these prompts just in time while browsing the internet and I cannot draw to save my life but...I can write. I think.So, I’m using them as writing prompts! Using the official list.All set in the same universe!This wasn’t originally intended as a drabble book but...it happened. Drabble book!Chapters 8-13 all take place one after another over the course of about an hour or two.
Relationships: Bamba & Towa (Ryusoulger), Melto & Towa & Atsuta Juuru, Melto & Towa (Ryusoulger)
Series: Collection Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Kudos: 4





	1. Celebration

‘Land Celebrations are always so interesting,’ Koh thought as he watched the explosions of colour in the sky.  
‘Fireworks? Is that what they’re called?’ They were loud, but also very pretty, and he kept his distance from the humans.  
He wasn’t really sure what they were celebrating. But it didn’t matter.  
“Koh, it’s late. Are you coming inside?” Melt asked.  
“It’s still going,” Koh shushed his friend. “Just watch.”  
They watched the last few minutes, and then the fireworks ended.  
“Let’s go back now,” Melt said as humans started walking in the area.  
The mermaids dived underwater and headed home.


	2. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff about Child!Towa and Bamba.  
> That’s it that’s the plot.

Humans thought mermaids were harmless fictional creatures.  
Bamba made sure the beach was clear as his five year old brother finished his necklace of small seashells and shark teeth.  
“Are you ready?” Bamba asked, making sure the pendant was secure around Towa’s neck using a chain he had found in the water. Someone probably threw it in after a fight.  
“Yeah!”  
“Okay, come on.” It was early morning, and there were no humans to be seen.  
Towa still had a lot to learn about the human world as well as his underwater one.  
But starting today, he would protect both.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans and mermaids see the same sunset.

Juuru’s family went out to a cottage every summer. He didn’t really mind it, and it would probably be weirder at this point to not go.  
His favourite part was going to the beach and watching the sunset. Juuru collected rocks and always threw the rocks he didn’t like into the water, keeping the cool ones.

Koh looked at the sunset. It was quite beautiful. In the distance, he saw a family of humans sitting and watching the sunset.  
Once the sun set, he watched as a teenage boy threw a rock into the water.  
Koh kept the plain rock.


	4. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you!  
> Juuru loses a necklace which is then found/returned by Koh.

“Where is it?” Juuru stressed. He had lost the charm from his necklace on the beach.  
“It could be anywhere! I hope it’s not in the water...”

“Hey, what’s this?” Koh presented Towa with a little charm shaped like a helmet. Towa was a teenage merman who knew more about human pop culture.  
“It’s Darth Vader. He’s the bad guy who says ‘Luke, I am your father.’”  
“Cool. Should I keep it?”  
“If you want.”  
“Nah, I’ll put it back later.”

Juuru checked again in the morning, and found the charm on top of a few rocks.  
“Oh thank goodness...”


	5. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melt thinks about how humans make things about mermaid society much more complicated and elaborate than they are.

Mermaid royalty in human fiction always felt so complicated, with the oldest princes and princesses being raised properly to inherit the throne someday.  
Mermaid royalty in reality was much easier, Melt thought as he read a book.  
They did have royalty, but nothing that strict. The kingdom had a king, queen, young adult prince who was looking for a wife, and a child princess. And as long as they were polite, Melt didn’t know of any rules they had to follow.  
Especially since they weren’t the king or queen yet, they just had to generally help people.  
That was easy.


	6. Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh and Juuru experiences of the same event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like to mermaids (or underwater creatures) a tsunami would be like an earthquake. I have never personally experienced either of those things, plus I only have 100 words, so just go with it.

Koh was inside and underwater when the tsunami hit. He stayed still, protecting his head. It lasted a few minutes, but then everything was fine.

Juuru made sure he was wearing his Star Wars necklace when the family left. He didn’t want to lose it again. The family went home and they wouldn’t be back until next summer.

The next day, there was a tsunami on the beach where Juuru’s family usually stayed. He wondered about what would have happened if they were still there.  
He couldn’t help but think about how he would have probably lost that necklace forever.


	7. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:  
> Me: ok but what about after the tsunami like Towa or someone is hurt and like Bamba has to calm him down-  
> So yeah. That’s what happens. Not very graphic. Treated like getting a little cut or bruise from a trip. Qualifies for ‘tranquil’ because Bamba remains calm.

”Towa, it’s okay. It’s just a little cut. The water makes the blood look worse than it is,” Bamba told his teenage brother, who was panicked because his tail was bleeding. The younger brother had been outside and nearly caught in a wave. He managed to escape but fell on some rocks.  
“It hurts! And it’s a big cut!”  
“It’s smaller than your hand. You’ll be okay.”  
“What if a shark comes?”  
“Sharks don’t care about tiny cuts. We can go home if you want.”  
“Okay,” Towa sighed. “You have to carry me.”  
Bamba picked up his brother.  
“It’s okay.”


	8. Heroic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa gets a human’s attention just in time so the human can save their snacks from a seagull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the funnier interpretations of ‘heroic’ but you know, I like it.

Juuru was sitting on the beach again, starting another summer of staying out at the cottage. He was drawing in his new sketchbook, unaware of the world around him. He had some snacks next to him.

“I really don’t think he’s paying attention,” Towa said. A human was on the beach, drawing.  
“Uh-oh,” they watched as a seagull went near the human’s snacks.  
“BIRD!” Towa shouted. The human looked up and saw the seagull.  
“Hey!”  
The human got the food back, and the seagull flew away.  
The human looked at the water and saw Towa and Melt.  
“Uh, hi there.”


	9. Best Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human won’t leave Melt and Towa alone.

The human saw Towa and Melt.  
‘Oh no.’  
“Hi! Are you mermaids?”  
“No,” they made sure their tails were completely underwater.  
“Can you just go back to drawing or whatever?” Towa asked.  
“...can I draw you?” He asked.  
“No!”  
“...oh. Okay.”  
The human wasn’t leaving.  
“Please—”  
“I was right! You do have a tail! You are mermaids!”  
“Can you just leave?” Towa was blunt.  
“...but this is more interesting. I just discovered mermaids! Can we be friends? Are you two friends?”  
“We,” Towa pointed between himself and Melt. “Are friends.”  
“Can I be your friend too?”  
“No. You’re human.”  
“...okay...”


	10. Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru guilts the mermaids into being his friend.

Juuru frowned. These mermaids didn’t want to be friends with him, which was fine because he wasn’t a small child, but he was going to make them feel guilty.  
“...I guess then I’ll just go. Onto land. All alone ‘cause I’m human. And I won’t get to be friends with the pretty mermaids. I could bring them stuff, probably. If we were friends. Food and things from the land. But I guess the—”   
“Okay,” they cut him off. “We can be friends if you want.”   
“Really?” Juuru smiled. “Yay! My name is Juuru.”   
“My name is Towa and that’s Melt.”


	11. Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru, Melt, and Towa become friends.

“Do you come here a lot?” Melt asked Juuru. They weren’t scared of the human anymore.  
“Uh, yeah. Every summer.”   
“What do you do for the rest of the year?”   
“Go to school and stuff.”   
“Do you have friends there too?” Towa asked.   
“No. I don’t have any friends at school. I’m immature, apparently.”   
“I don’t think you’re immature,” Melt said.   
“Yeah, but you barely know me. At school everyone thinks I’m immature.”   
“Why?”   
“Because I like drawing cute animals and stuff.”   
“Aww! Can we see your drawings? I like cute animals!” Towa admitted.   
“Sure. Here,” Juuru opened his sketchbook.


	12. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba finds Towa and Melt with a human. He’s not happy.

While the boys looked at his sketchbook, another mermaid approached.  
“Towa,” the new mermaid said.   
“Ah! Nii-san! This is,” Towa looked at Juuru, and then at his brother.   
“I know what you’re gonna say but please don’t be mad. He’s nice, he’s showing us his drawings...”   
“We are leaving. You too, Melt.”   
“Why?” Juuru asked, taking the sketchbook back. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not supposed to interact with humans.”   
“Yeah...but, he saw us and like, saw our tails and...”   
“You shouldn’t be that close to the shore either way. You’ll get sand in your scales.”   
“Am I in trouble?”   
“Definitely.”


	13. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba tells Towa about how terrifying humans are after catching him hanging out with one. Set about an hour after he catches them.

“Why are we not supposed to talk to humans?” Bamba asked his brother to make sure he understood the lecture. Melt was older and got off with a stern talking-to.   
“Because they’ll try to capture us and stuff. But he wasn’t going to! He was a kid like me! We were becoming friends!”   
“Towa, humans are aliens. They walk, they hunt and eat fish, they live on land, they can’t breathe underwater,” Bamba listed.   
“Humans eat fish?”   
“And clams, lobster, they would probably find something delicious in mermaids too,” Bamba confirmed.   
“EW!”   
“And that’s why we avoid interactions with aliens.”


	14. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru is really far from shore. Like, REALLY far.

Juuru went out for a swim, not paying attention to how deep it was. He could still see the shore, and it was extremely far away, but it was still daytime and he would be fine.  
He would get back before it got dark.   
Juuru lay on his back, floating in the water.   
He was tired.   
He got up and looked around for somewhere to rest.   
“Uh-oh.”   
This was the middle of open water. There was nowhere to rest.   
Juuru started treading water, looking around. He looked back at the shore.   
It was SO far away.   
“What have I done?”


	15. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba saves a human from drowning. Set right after Adrift because those chapters were begging to be connected.

Bamba was hunting in the ocean when he saw a human floating.  
‘Oh no. Is it dead?’   
The human got up and realized land was pretty far away.   
Bamba didn’t do anything until the human started drowning.   
‘Towa and Melt were talking to this kid...’ he realized as he saved the human, swimming close to the shore and putting him on rocks.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, hoping the human would wake up.   
“Mhm,” the human woke up and took a second to realize he was at land.   
“Ow! Did you save me? Thanks!”   
The human was fine.   
Bamba left.


	16. Deity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru wonders if the events of yesterday were even real.

Juuru was so confused.   
Did a mermaid save him from drowning yesterday? Why? He didn’t see that mermaid for very long but it seemed to be one who he knew from earlier, who didn’t seem to like humans much.   
“Or was it something else?” He wondered, sitting on the beach. “Maybe it was just a lifeguard. A normal human lifeguard...very far from the...beach...no,” he sighed. “No human can swim that far.”   
He wondered about mermaids. ‘Obviously they aren’t human, but are mermaids some sort of higher being, like angels? Wait. Do angels exist?’  
Juuru decided to not worry about it.


	17. Crustacean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa thinks about crabs. And humans.

Towa watched some crabs scuttle along, going up to the beach.  
As the creatures walked along the wet sand, Towa thought about humans.  
‘Do humans eat crabs? They eat fish...’  
He watched as a crab went out of his sight.  
‘I wonder what crabs taste like,’ Towa thought briefly before shaking his head.  
“No, that’s gross!” He told himself. Crabs were cute! And fish, and a lot of underwater creatures. How could humans kill and eat them?  
“Except sharks. Wait. Do humans eat sharks?”  
Towa swam away, going to ask Melt if humans ate sharks or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone now wondering: yes you can eat shark meat, but it often has high amounts of mercury in it, which is poisonous and could kill you. Conclusion: yes, but actually no.


	18. Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba finds jewelry a lot. It has three possible fates: it returns to the land, someone underwater wants it, or it goes in the wreckage.

Bamba always went to the wreckage. It was so interesting to see what he could find. Some things he kept, some things he returned to the land.  
And everything else remained at the wreckage.   
Bamba had returned many pieces of jewelry, especially earrings, to land. Earrings were very small and humans lost them a lot in the water. The fancier they were, the more important it was to return them. But some were too damaged to be returned.   
He would give them to Melt, but Melt didn’t care. They weren’t worth anything to other mermaids.   
They went in the wreckage.


	19. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh watches Juuru kick up sand on the beach.

Juuru had gone to get a birthday cake flavoured ice cream cone, (which had sprinkles in it) because it was his birthday.  
They were out of the flavour when he got there, and he got chocolate chip cookie dough instead.  
Despite being now 18, he still hated that he didn’t get birthday cake ice cream on his birthday.  
He went to the beach and kicked around the sand to get his rage out.

Koh watched as a boy kicked up dry sand on the beach. He seemed really mad.  
Koh was glad he had never interacted with a human before.


	20. Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4-year-old Towa thinks mermaids come from fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it like, ‘humans evolve from apes’ but different. Baby Towa probably doesn’t know what humans are, though.

“Do mermaids come from fish?” Bamba smiled at his baby brother’s question.  
“No. Mermaids come into the world as mermaids. Fish come into the world as fish.”   
“But both have tails,” the four-year-old stated.   
“Yes.”   
“And scales and hair.”   
“Fish don’t have hair. Mermaids do,” Bamba explained.   
“Where does the hair come from?”   
“Hmm,” Bamba tried to think of an answer to satisfy Towa. “Your hair came from Mommy.”   
“Oh,” Towa paused.   
“So my tail and scales came from fish and my hair came from Mommy?”   
“Yes, your tail and scales came from fish.”   
“What kind of fish?”   
Bamba sighed.


	21. Futuristic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh’s observations on fire. And small boxes.

Humans made many advanced things. Like make fire, which Koh had never seen up close.  
Humans were always able to control the fire, and created it from nothing. Adding sticks and wood made more fire. Water would make it disappear.  
Fire also created smoke, which Koh didn’t like very much. Smoke could get to the ocean via wind, and smelled bad. Fire was complicated.  
Humans had little boxes they carried around. Sometimes they spoke into the boxes. Sometimes they stared at the boxes, but not usually.  
Those seemed much easier to use than fire.  
Boxes were simple. Fire was advanced.


	22. Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa and Bamba observe a campfire.

Bamba wasn’t scared of anything.  
Except fire. Fire was scary.   
“See?” Bamba was watching from a large distance with Towa, but close enough for the six-year-old to see. “That’s fire.”   
“Ooh.”   
The humans were sitting around the fire. There was some commotion as something that looked like white fluff went into the fire and started turning black.   
“Never go near it,” Bamba told Towa.   
“Okay. Is the white fluff gone?”   
“Yes.”   
“How?”   
“We should go home.”   
“Did the white fluff turn into black fluff?”   
Bamba carried his brother home, away from the fire.   
“Are you scared of fire?”   
“No, Towa.”


	23. Siren Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bamba explains to his brother that they are not Sirens.

“What’s a Siren?” 10-year-old Towa asked his older brother randomly.  
“Why are you asking?” Bamba replied.   
“Because at school someone asked if you were a Siren and I said I didn’t know what that was.”   
“No,” Bamba answered. “I’m not. Sirens are...evil mermaids. They sing nice songs to lure people, usually male humans, and kill them.”   
“Why?”   
“Because...I don’t know. Male humans are stupid, I guess.”   
“So they sing songs? You can sing. Just not very good.”   
“Yes,” Bamba didn’t laugh. “But Sirens are good singers, who have evil intentions. I’m not a Siren and you aren’t either. Understand?”   
“Yeah.”


	24. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh gets captured by pirates. (The Gokaigers catch a mermaid.)

Koh loved finding treasure. It was always cool, and sometimes he planted treasure for himself so he could find it later. It was fun.  
One day, Koh went to find some treasure, and swam around. He didn’t realize what was happening when he swam right into a giant net to get captured.

Pirates always wanted treasure. And big creatures like sharks were able to be exchanged for a good price. The Gokaigers went to catch a shark.   
This creature was definitely not what they intended, and seemed to be...   
“A mermaid?” Gai guessed.   
“Let me go! Who are you humans?”


	25. Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh escapes from the pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick follow-up to Treasure.

“We’re the Gokaigers. Have you really never heard of us?” Gai replied.  
“No? P-put me back in water,” the mermaid said, flailing.   
“Here,” Doc and Ahim started filling a bin big enough for him to sit in with water.   
“Thank goodness,” he relaxed, getting in. “W-what were you guys doing?”   
“Looking for a shark. We got you instead.”   
“A-are you gonna eat me?”   
“No. Gonna sell you, though, who knows what people will—“ Captain Marvelous started telling him.   
The mermaid flopped back into the ocean, swimming away before they could catch him.   
“Guess we have to find a shark now.”


	26. Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh observes humans on the beach (from a distance).

Koh watched from a good distance, not wanting to be discovered, as humans played on the beach.  
It was always so fun to see what they did: kids were jumping and running and playing in the water. Adults were sitting, standing around, or lying down reading books.  
He had never been on the land himself. It wasn’t allowed.

He swam further away as the human Melt had told him about walked along the shoreline, looking at seashells.  
“This one looks nice,” he said, putting it in the water to wash sand off of it. “I like this one.”


	27. Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa likes throwing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This uses “punk” as a verb, synonym to “trick”.

Towa was pretty fast. Starting when he was twelve, he liked this game where he would throw something, like a rock or sand, at the shore, and swim away very quickly.  
Bamba did not approve of this game, but Towa was sneaky and fast (and had a pretty good throwing arm).  
“Stop doing that. No more throwing sand or rocks at the beach. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Towa sighed after being caught once again.  
The next day, he started throwing sticks that he found at boats, including pirate ships. It was much more fun.  
Bamba found out about it a week later.


	28. Bestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh encounters a dog for just a moment.

One day, Koh got close enough to a creature he had seen in the water a few times, but never up close, so he wasn’t sure if he was scared of it.  
A dog.   
“Oh my god,” he said, not sure if he wanted to swim away. He was deep enough that his tail was pretty covered, but the dog was very close to him.   
And it was big. The dog swam in the water, soon finding him.   
“Hiii,” Koh said, definitely scared.   
The dog was friendly.   
And then humans called the dog over, and the dog left Koh alone.


	29. Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh has no family.

Koh had no family. And he liked it that way. He could do anything he wanted! He was guided by adults around him, but they ultimately didn’t have any influence on what he did. The only things he didn’t do were dangerous (such as going on land) or illegal (such as killing people). Technically stealing was illegal too, but Koh made that the exception because he needed food in order to live.  
Koh watched as parents played with their children. He wasn’t jealous.  
Not at all.  
Because he could do whatever he wanted, and those kids couldn’t.  
He wasn’t jealous.


	30. Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koh isn’t scared of pirates...mostly.

Koh wondered what those pirates that captured him were like, and what they were planning to do if they had caught him.  
They would sell him, but to who? Pirates wouldn’t sell him to someone bad, would they? (Though from what he knew, pirates were bad people.)  
Koh ducked inside his house as he noticed a ship passing by overhead.  
The boat was gone a moment later, not even noticing his house. Mermaid houses were purposely deep in the water, so humans wouldn’t come across them while swimming, and neither would people on boats.  
Koh wasn’t scared of pirates...mostly.


	31. Smartphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa breaks a smartphone.

Towa was always curious about the small rectangular things humans used. They didn’t bring them in the water, so he had never seen them up close.  
Until one day when he went very close to the sand and found one.  
“What is this?”  
He went to Melt, who didn’t know what it was either.  
“Humans never take it in the water. I hope we aren’t breaking it,” Towa said.  
“Yeah. You should probably put it back on the land just in case. The sun can dry it.”  
“Okay.”  
Towa put the item back, not knowing it was now completely dead.


End file.
